1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments related to a method and an apparatus for sharing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of network technology, data stored in desktop computers, notebook computers, or portable devices may also be stored in servers on the Internet, and users may use their own accounts to download the data from the servers anytime and from anywhere, whenever necessary. Also, the users may share their own data stored in the servers with other users. Also, the users may use messenger services to communicate messages with others anytime and from anywhere.
However, to share data with others, the users should have accounts of the same storage service provider as the others. Also, the users may utilize the data only in the service provided by the storage service provider of the storage in which their own data is stored. Also, to chat with others, the users should have accounts of the same messenger service provider as the others.
Thus, when the service provider of the service used by users is different from the service provider of the service used by others, the users may not use the service.